Ice age Diego and Shira
by Macora prime
Summary: Alternate Ice age story, Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

The time of the Ice age. A white blanket of countless snow flakes covered the ground. Mountains of ice and the winds blew cold winds. In this time and land home of the herds of the wooly Mammoth and the packs of the sabertooth tiger a small village is seen made by a group of evolving humans. A man returns from hunting to his mate and his new born son. Yet little did they know that their we're being watched by two orange furred sabers eager for revenge.

"There they are" one said "and look, a baby.""Its nice thats he's joining us for breakfast."

"Especial since his big daddy killed off most of our pack for our furs." the other said.

"We shall show him the consequence of messing with sabers" the alfa explained.

"But what about Ramous?" asked the follower "He wants revenge as well."

"If he wanted to pay the humans back he would have done so already" explained the alfa "besides, his pack is smaller and weaker once we rid the land of big daddy and his followers we deal with his pack.""and Diego, bring me back the baby, Alive."

The Alfa then headed back toward the followers. Diego then followed.

Deep in the snow covered mountains far from the humans village was yet a rival of Diego's pack. A pack of white fur sabres.

Two members of the back return after spying on the humans who they too seek revenge.

"Ramous" a grey and white fur tigress called into a pitch black cave.

"Yes" said a voice in the dark of the cave.

"The humans she said "we found their village."

"The humans!" the voice then said.

Suddenly the one who has the dark cunning voice came out from the darkness of his cave. A large male with grey furred and a scar down his eye.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Up on the mountain near the water fall." explained the female.

"And Soto?" he asked.

"There has been no sign" explained the other.

The alfa chuckled "I shall enjoy getting revenge after so long of the humans hunting us."

The sabre then slashed the snow at the thought of the human who took his left eye.

"And the leader" the female then said.

"What about him?" the leader asked sternly.

"He... has a baby" said The tigress.

"A baby?!" the Alfa said with at first with a surprised look and then an evil grin "how interesting."

The male then turned to his two followers.

"Prepare the others" he instructed "We attack at dawn."

"Yes Ramous" said the female said as she and her companion left to find what remained of their pack.

"Shira" Ramous then said as the female then stopped and looked back at the Alfa "You are to bring me back the baby...alive."

"Yes Ramous" she said accepting the task.

The tigress then left to find the rest of her back not knowing that the reason of being chosen for this task was for that Ramous had a deep interest


	2. Chapter 2

The time of dawn had begun. The humans deep in their sleep are unaware that the two packs they have hunted are coming to take their revenge. Ramous and his pack of five grey sabres moves out from the mountains and toward the water fall eager to sink their fangs into the humans flesh.

Yet not to far from the village above the cliff was Soto and his loyal followers. The pack then stumbled down the hill knocking a few pebbles down on the way. Hearing the noise the dogs belonging to the humans are alerted by the sound began to bark. The human leader awoke hearing the bark of the dogs awakes from his sleep and rushed to see what was happening. He peaks from his shelter to see a pack of sabres attacking. The others were alerted by the dogs run out from their shelters holding their spears ready. As the sabres and the humans battle Ramous and his pack who had arrived to see that Soto's pack was already there.

"No" said Ramous seeing Soto's pack attacking the ones he wished to attack as well "Stop them!"

Ramous and his followers charged at the humans and their most hated rivals. The humans saw the grey sabres and cut the ropes that held back their dogs to fight the second pack. Diego moved stealthily toward the leaders shelter and Shira who was tackling a dog spotted him sneaking into the shelter where the baby was. Shira knocked the dog away and moved toward the shelter. The tiger crept through the shelter and saw the baby wrapped in a blanket. Yet before he was given the chance to get him the mother quickly pick him up and quickly ran out of the shelter. Diego chased after her determine to take her child. The women ran for her dear life as well as her child's from the orange sabre. Yet all of a sudden Shira jumped in front of her. The women stopped seeing the tigress and turned to see diego closing in quickly. The mother turned to the right to see the river. The women ran toward the rushing water as the two tigers chased after her. The father saw his family in danger and ran to try and help her but was blocked by two sabres of Soto's pack. Meanwhile Diego and Shira compete to get to the women and the child. Diego came close to catching the women but before she could pounce on her Shira knocked him to the side. Diego fell off his four paws but quickly got back up and chased after the tigress. Shira looked back to see Diego gaining on her. The male then pounced on Shira as the two tackled each other. Diego swiped his paw at the tigress and throw Shira away. Shira landed on her side unconscious as Diego resumed chasing after the women. The mother came to the river as she heard the roar of one of the sabres. She turned to see Diego who stood behind her. Feeling the warm and cold feeling of fear and feeling her heart race the women gasped in fear as Diego slashed his paw at her. His claws tore through the cloth. The mother then ran as Diego followed her. Just then Shira gained conscious. She got back up and then heard Diego's roar. The female Sabre realized he had to be close to the baby. She picked herself up and ran toward the source of the noise.

Meanwhile Diego chased after the mother and the baby. The women ran up a rock where the water fell and came to the edge of a rock ledge. She had no where to run. The mother turned to see Diego behind her. She held her child close to her. Just then Shira had arrived, she saw the mother and the baby on the edge of ledge. She quickly rushed to the ledge to get the baby. As Diego closed in on the mother the women took one step back a she she turned to look down at the long way and then back up at the orange tiger. She had but only one choice. She h ld her baby close to her and then jumped off the ledge. Diego was shocked as he ran up to the edge having to have failed and so was Shira. The tigress ran to the edge to see no sign of the mother or child. She glared angrily as she headed back to the others. Meanwhile back at the humans village The two rival pack continue to fight the humans as well as themselves. Ramous who had just knocked away one of the humans away then saw Shira coming back from chasing the women.

"Come on!" he ordered his followers.

The grey furs then ran from the battle leaving Soto and pack to handle the humans by themselves. But Diego appeared at the top of the cliff and gave a load roar.

"Theres Diego!" called the alfa "Fall back!"

Soto and the pack came running toward their companion.

"Did you get him?" asked Soto.

"I lost it over the falls" answered Diego.

"YOU LOST IT?!" yelled Soto furious with the news.

Spears from the humans were thrown at the pack. They looked back to see the humans charging at them. The pack then ran from the charging.

"I want that baby Diego" said Soto.

"I'll get it Soto" reassured Diego.

"You better!" said Soto "unless you don't want to be served as a replacement""Meet us at half rock And it better be alive"

"Can we trust you Diego" one of followers asked making Diego glare angrily.

"Lets go!" ordered Soto.

As the pack began their journey Diego headed for the river.

Meanwhile as Ramous and the grey furs meet with Shira he is given the same news as Soto.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"No" answered Shira "The sabre took me down."

Hearing this Ramous loses his his temper and lashes out at the tigress.

"Your worthless, all I ask is for you to get one simple human baby but you were beaten by one of Soto's weaklings.""Get the baby back or die trying, no excuses."

"Yes Ramous" answered Shira.

"Meet us at half rock when you have it." ordered Ramous as they ran ahead.

Shira headed for the river hoping to find the baby and win back the trust.

Meanwhile one of the dogs came to the leader with something that had once belong to the one she loved. A necklace. The man took the necklace from the dog knowing that his family was lost. He looks up at the hill to see Soto's pack had escape. With the anger of losing his family to the sabres he yells furiously, raising his spear and chased after the pack as the rest followed their leader to find the sabres responsible for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Shira watched as the humans chase after Soto's pack leaving their village. The tigress then wonder through the abandoned village and headed down a path that lead down the cliff. Shira kept on till she finally came to the river below the waterfall where the women jumped off to get away from one of Soto's followers. Shira stopped and looked upon the river, She saw no sign of the women or the baby. She began to think they were washed away but then heard the cry of a baby. Shira turned left seeing the mother hanging onto a rock still holding onto her child. She looked up to see Shira who had a face of feeling sorry for her.

The mother having no choice moved toward the white tigress. Once she reached the side she slide her baby toward the tigress who took the baby with her paw. Shira rolled the baby to see his small face. She then looked up to see the women was gone. Shira looked down stream but saw no sign of the mother. Shira looked down at the baby who began to wake tigress began to have second thoughts, she tried to walk away but her loyalty to her pack was too strong. She turned back and was going to pick up but out of know where a orange fur saber snatched the baby. The child hung from the tigers jaw. Shira attacked the saber swiped her paw at him. The baby fell from his jaws. Shira quickly snatched the child before it hit the ground as she quickly moved back from the saber. The male growled threatening the tigress who did the same back. The tiger intimidated by the tigress stood down.

"Um... that pink thing is mine" said Diego.

Shira set the baby down and responded to Diego "Yeah, I see the resemblance."

"funny" said Diego. "Now would you mine handing over the kid so I can return it to its herd?"

"Yeah, right" said Shira not believing what Diego said to her.

"Saying I'm a lier?" asked Diego sternly.

"What was your first clue?" asked Shira.

"Look" said Diego " I don't fight girls"""So hand the kid over."

"And why don't get lost?" Shira asked sternly as she took the baby in her mouth and left for half peak but Diego jumped in front of her.

"Hand him over kitty" said Diego.

Shira glared at Diego as her paw took and pulled back a branch of a leafless bush and let go making the branch whip diego in the face.

"Ah!" cried Diego feeling the pain of the branches whip. Then all of a sudden Shira pounced on Diego standing on top of the orange sabre tooth tiger.

"I can see why you don't fight girls" said Shira.

"Get off of me!" said Diego as he tried to get up with Shira on top of him.

Shira got off of Diego as he got back on his four paws.

"Look" said Diego "If your looking for you pack it looks like they ran out on ya."

"They didn't run out on me genus" said Shira "We're meeting at half peak."

Hearing this Diego began to get an idea, since his pack was meeting at the same place perhaps he could somehow lead her to his pack instead.

"I think I could lead you to them" proposed Diego.

"You?" asked Shira curious as to why one of Soto's would help her get back to her pack "Why do you wanna help me?"

"I wanna join you pack" lied Diego "I no longer want to follow Soto, I was hoping Ramous my allow me to join ."

Shira had but little trust in the sabre, Why would he want to join her pack, could he be telling the truth and why would he turn his back on his own pack?

"Oh really?" asked Shira.

"Yeah" said Diego hoping that Shira would believe it "I figure giving him the baby might earn his trust."

"Alright tough guy" said Shira "you get to lead but I carry the baby, got it?"

"Sure thing, Kitty" said Diego.

Shira hearing that all of a sudden pounced on Diego, pinning him to the ground.

"Don't call me kitty" she said sternly.

"Okay, I won't" said Diego as he pushed Shira back and pinned her to the ground "Kitty"

Diego got off of the tigress who got up and glared at Diego. She moved toward the baby and picked him up by the the shirt like cloth he wore and the two sabers began their journey to half peak.


	4. Chapter 4

After so long of walking, moving through deep snow onto dirt grounds the baby cried all the way annoying both of the tigers to death.

"Jee's that thing is so irritating" complained Diego "I've eating things that didn't complain this much."

"Would you like to carry him?" asked Shira.

"No I would not" answered Diego.

The more the two sabres argued the harder the baby cried harder.

"Here just put him down" said Diego.

Shira set the baby down on a large rock as the baby kept crying.

"Oh my gosh" she said annoyed with the crying "why won't he stop?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Diego "I don't know anything about kids."

"Well could you make him stop?" asked Shira.

"Wait, wait, wait" said Diego "I have an idea."

Diego got in front of the baby and covered his eyes.

"Wheres the baby?" he asked playfully "There he is."

For a moment the baby stopped crying and look up at the tiger.

"Wheres the baby?" Diego asked again covering his eyes with his paws again "There he is."

And with that the baby cried again.

"Nice work genius" Said Shira sarcastically as pushing him away from the baby.

And suddenly there was a small grumbling noise from the infant.

"He must be hungry" said Shira now knowing why the baby was crying.

"How bout milk?" suggested Diego.

"And where are we going to get milk?" asked Shira.

"I don't know" said Diego "don't female produce milk?"

"Yeah" answered Shira "after we had giving birth."

"Well where do you think were going to find any?" Asked Diego.

"Why don't you look in the forest and maybe you could find something for the kid to eat!" explained Shira.

"Fine" said Diego as he walked into the forest "here I go."

"Good, good luck" she called out.

Shira then sighed as she layed down on the ground laying her head on her paws. The baby coos reaching down at the tigress who just looks up at him.

"What are you looking at?" asked Shira.

Meanwhile Diego wonders through the forest in search of food for the infant.

"Shes so stubborn" he said to himself "All I'm doing is trying to help but no""she always has to acts like shes in charge."

"Well Diego" said a familiar voice.

Diego stopped and turned to see two of his pack mates behind him.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Diego.

"Sotos getting impatient" one explained "He wants his breakfast""He said if you don't come back with the baby don't come back at all."

"Tell him I'll have it to him soon" explained Diego "Not Just with the baby but a grey fur too."

"Grey fur?" one of his fellow Sabres asked "Your with a grey sabre now?"

"Relax" said Diego "I'm leading her to where we are meeting""its a perfect opportunity to lead Ramous and his pack into a trap."

"Yeah" one said "I like the sound of that."

"Alright Diego" the other said "but no tricks or things will get serious."

Meanwhile Shira and the baby waited for Diego's return.

"So your going to be a threatening hunter, ah?" asked Shira looking at the baby who was siting in front of her "I don't think so""No fangs, no claws""You only got a patch of fur on your head."

The baby only reached up for her trying to pet her white fur.

"Hey what do I look like a petting zoo?" asked Shira.

The infant then lost his balance and fell onto Shira's chest. The infant feeling her white fur snuggled into her.

Shira couldn't help but smiled seeing the infant cuddling with her.

"Okay I'll admit your kinda cute" said Shira.

"Looks like you two are getting along quite well"

Shira looked up from the baby to see Diego returning with some food for the baby.

"What...ah, no" said Shira trying to hide the fact she was acting soft "Did you get the food?"

"Yeah" answered Diego as he came up to the female and set the fruit down in front of the infant. The baby woke up and once he saw the food Diego had gotten for him he crawled out of Shira's front legs and ate the fruit.

Later as the sun began to set Diego and Shira kept on moving as the baby slept on Shira's back.

"Got to hand it to you Shira" he said "your really good with him."

"Thanks" said Shira as she looked back at the sleeping baby beginning to question what she is doing. Shira began to feel sorrow but held it back as best she could knoing she was doing this for her pack, for Ramous.


	5. Chapter 5

It became dark as Diego and Shira continued on with the journey to half rock. The baby was fast asleep on Shira's back. The tigress becoming tired herself came to a halt.

"Hey" she called out to Diego who stopped when he heard her voice.

"What is it?" asked Diego.

"Its getting late" explained Shira "we should stop here for the night."

"I guess your right" said Diego "I think this will be a safe place."

Shira gently grabbed the baby with her mouth and lied down as she set the baby down at her side. As the baby slept Shira kept her eyes on Diego who slept on a nearby rock. Yet slowly her eyes were closing, she began to fade away into her dreams. The moment Shira fell deep asleep Diego's eyes flashed open. The tiger got onto his four paws and walk toward the sleeping tigress. He glanced at Shira and reached for the baby yet he stopped. He thought for a moment for to choices stood before the kid and go to half peak without Shira or go with the first plan and take her and the baby to Soto. Time was already sort as the sun will rise in time and if now he takes the baby he wouldn't make it far to half rock without Shira catching up. Diego then backed away and returned to the rock and laid down and fell asleep fast. Yet while the two sabres sleep something was tunneling through the dirt. The baby began to awake and saw the small tunneling. Interested by this the baby reached out for it making. as it got further out the baby crawled after it following it into the forest of pine trees. After a long,dark night the sun rose and its light washed away the darkness of the night. Shira yawned the first to awaken from her sleep. The tigress look to her side and gasped for the baby wasn't there. She turned to Diego glaring angrily thinking he was behind this. Shira pounced on Diego with a roar as the two wrestled for a bit till Diego throw her off of him.

"Whats your problem?" asked Diego curious as to why she attacked him.

"Wheres the baby?!" she asked sternly.

"You lost it?" asked Diego.

"He was with me all night" said Shira.

Diego then saw the small tunneled trail.

"Mo hog" he said knowing what left this tail "The kid must have followed it."

"Oh great" said Shira "so what now?"

"This trail is fresh" said Diego "he couldn't have gotten far, it'll be like track and game."

"Alright lets go" said Shira as she followed the trail. Diego soon followed.

Meanwhile the baby continued to follow the trail of whatever borrows through the ground. The trail ended leaving a small hole at the end of it. The baby then heard a snoring sound. He then saw a molehog sleeping on a root of a tree. The baby reach for the small digger.

"Peaches not now its too early" the mole hog said when the baby touched baby only kept on till the mohog began to wake.

"Peaches I said not no-AAAHHH!" the molehog screamed seeing the baby. He jumped off the root and dug into the ground digging fast. The Baby crawled over the root and followed the digging rodent. The Mole hog dig for his life hoping to get away from the strange creature. He then bumped into a rock.

"PEACHES!" he screamed as he popped out "PEACHES!"

He ran in panic till he bumped into a big wooly leg.

The mole hog look up to see it was a wooly mammoth.

"Hey Louis" it said.

"Oh Peaches" he said "Oh thank goodness."

"Are you okay Louis?" asked Peaches noticing how frighten he was.

"Theres... theres something... b-back there" he said shivering in fear "THERE IT IS!"

Peaches looked up from Louis and saw the baby crawling toward them.

"Awww" she said seeing the baby and walked up to him "hi there little guy.""Is this the strange thing?"

Louis shook his head yes.

"You seriously need to relax louis" she said as she wrapped her trunk and pick him off the ground "This thing wouldn't hurt a fly.""He's so cute."

The baby laughed and clapped his small hands.

"Peaches" said Louis "we should be going now.""Your dad might be looking for us."

"Okay" said Peaches knowing he was right "come on little guy."

"WAIT!" shrieked Louis "we're taking him?""what will your dad say?"

"Relax Louis" said Peaches "we just leave this little guy behind."

As Peaches walked back the way she came Louis sighed knowing that her father was not going to like this. He then followed his friend back to her family herd.


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter)

Far to Half Rock Ramous and the grey fur continue to wait for Shira. Yet the alfa began to lose his patience.

"How long dose it take to deliver one simple child?!" he asked furiously.

"Perhaps she wasn't the best choice Ramous." said one of the following Grey fur.

"Silence!" Ramous yelled in demand "You two find Shira and bring the child back."

"What about Shira?" a bulky grey fur asked.

"She has shown that she is useless." explained Ramous. "and hope that she doesn't make it here first."

"It shall be done." one of the chosen grey fur said as the two left to find Shira and the baby.

Diego followed the trail of the mole hog hoping to find the kid. Diego saw the trail turning right behind a tree.

"This way." he said to Shira.

The two sabres turned right only to reach the end of the trail.

"It stops here." said Diego.

"Where's the kid?" asked Shira looking all around.

"The trails about a few hours old." explained Diego.

"So we lost them." said Shira.

"I'm not saying that." said Diego.

"Then what are you saying?" asked Shira.

"Well." said Diego "They could be..."

All a sudden a small pebble hit Diego's face.

"Ow!" he said. "What the?"

The two sabres look up to see two possums hanging on a high branch from their tails blowing the small rocks through small sticks.

"These things are awesome." one said as the other shot at Diego again.

"Hey!" roared Diego in anger.

"Cool" the other possum said.

Diego finally snapped and he leaped onto the tree as his claws held him on the armored bark of tree and jumped and try to claw the two. The two dropped from where they hung and landed on the ground.

"Mist us, mist us." one teased as the two ran into the bushes.

"GET BACK HERE!" Diego roared following.

Shira rolled her eyes and followed the angered Diego.

Meanwhile the two possums ran and hid behind a rock laughing.

"That was awesome!" one said.

"I know!" said the other.

Yet their laughter died down as the light suddenly became dimmer. The two look up and saw a angered sabre.

"Boo." he said.

The two screamed and ran from the sabre who chased after. The two mockers jumped down to separate holes as Diego jumped up and tried to catch on but mist.

"Hey kitty!" one said pop out of a hole and shot at diego with his stick. Diego slammed his paw on the hole hoping that he hit the passum.

"Over here pussy cat." the other said popping out of a hole and shot at Diego's face.

"AH!" Diego said as he tried to pound on the him. The two kept on popping out of every hole shooting the small pebbles at the tiger making him more angry. Shira just watch in enjoyment of Diego getting tormented by the two rodents. Diego finally grew tired after a short time. The possums popped into two neighboring hole.

"Surrender?" the two asked Diego.

"Never!" Diego said sternly.

"Alright then." one said as the two dropped down into the holes just to pop back out and with one deep breathe the blew rapid fire pebbles at Diego. The tiger then collapsed as the two rodents went down the two holes. Shira walked up to the tired sabre.

"So did you have fun?" she asked.

"If anybody asked." explained Diego. "there were fifty of em, and they were um... rattlesnakes."

"Yeah." said Shira "I'll be sure to tell them that."

Meanwhile the two rodents appeared forty feet from the two sabres.

"Here kitty, kitty." they mocked.

Diego got up on his four paws.

"Big mistakes you rodents!" he said as he charged at them.

"RETREAT." one of the possums said as the two ran from the tiger.

Shira sighed wondering where the kid was then followed Diego.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Peaches and Louis were heading back from where they came with the baby. Louis looked up at Peaches who as she walked along held the baby in her trunk. He felt a tad jealous because she paid more attention to the baby then him.

"Your going to like it here little guy." she said to the baby. "I can't wait for everyone to meet you."

"Hey Peaches." said a voice familiar voice.

A few teenage mammoths approached Peaches and Louis.

"Hey guys!" said Peaches as she ran up to them.

"Hey girl where you've been?" a female asked.

"I just went out." explain Peaches "And I found this."

Peaches held the baby up for her friends to see.

"What is it?" asked a male.

"I don't know." explained Peaches "Me and Louis just found it in the woods."

"Its kinda cute." the male holding his truck up at the kid who grabbed and laughed.

"I think he likes you Ethan." said Peaches.

"Ha." laughed Ethan seeing the baby hug his trunk. "Okay... I like you too little guy."

"What going on here?" asked a fully grown male as he and his mate approached the teenagers.

"Hey mom, hey dad." said Peaches turning to the two adults. "Look what I found."

The male was shocked to see the baby.

"A human?" he said. "Please tell me you didn't cross over the valley."

"No dad." Answered Peaches. "Me and Louis found in the forest."

"Aw." the female said seeing the baby her daughter was showing her. "He's so sweet." her trunk rubbed all around the baby. "Manny someone must be worried sick looking for him."

"Exactly." said Manny. "As long as this thing is here humans are bound to come here."

Peaches just rolled her eyes for years ever since she was small her father has been over protective of her and the rest of the herd. Suddenly there was the sound of screaming. The mammoths turned and saw the two possums running toward them as Diego and Shira came into the clearing chasing them but then came to a halt when seeing the group of tall wooly giants. Manny stood in defense of his herd. The two brothers hid behind Manny. Peaches hid the baby under her and put her legs together to cover him from the site of the two sabres .

"What do you two want?" Manny asked sternly.

"Those two possums would be nice." Said Diego sternly.

"Ain't happening tiger." Manny said. "so why don't you two run on back to your pack."

"Look." said Shira stepping in to the discussion. "We're not here for those two possums, we're looking for a kid, he went missing last night."

"You lost your cub?" asked Ellie worried that maybe a sabre cub may be lost and all alone.

"Well not exactly." said Diego. "He's about this big." Diego set his paw up half up his chest. "He stands on his hinge legs and only has fur on his head."

Peaches hearing started to panic for how the sabre described the cub she knew that the thing she found was what the two tigers were searching for.

"And what are you going to do with it...?" asked Peaches. "You know after you find it?"

"We're going to return it to its herd." Explained Diego starting to get a strange suspicion about the teen. There then was a familiar cooing.

Peaches grinned and looked down to see the baby crawled out from her.

"Is this him?" Peaches asked pointing down at the baby.

"Yeah thats him." answered Diego moving to get the baby.

"Hold on there, tiger." said Manny putting his trunk in front of the the sabres way. "How can we be sure your not lying."

"Look mammoth." said Shira as she walk toward the kid. "Would you rather risk humans coming here."

Shira picked up the baby in her mouth and walked back the way she came. But Manny took the baby back from the tigress.

"Why should we trust that you two would deliver the kid to his herd?" asked Manny.

"Manny." said Ellie. "what If their not lying?"

"And what if they are, Ellie?" said Manny. "Are you seriously going to trust two sabres to deliver this kid to its herd?""I mean why would two sabres wanna help this kid get back to its herd?"

"Look tubby." said Shira.

"Hey." said Manny taking offence to what Shira had said. "I'm not fat, my furs just puffy."

"Yeah, listen." said Shira. "The kids herd ain't far off.""So if you let us get the kid back to its herd they won't come here."

Manny thought for a moment, if what Shira said is true then his herd as well as his family would be in great danger.

"I think its a good idea, sir." said Louis joining into the conversation, secretly wanting the kid gone.

Manny then looked down at the baby wrapped in his trunk, if the two sabres really are returning it to its herd and if this was the only way to keep the herd safe, he was willing to take it.

"Alright, fine." he said handing the baby over to Shira.

"In the mean time you must be tired." said Ellie. "You two are free to stay the night here with us."

"Uh, thats not necessary." said Manny.

"Yes it is." said Ellie sternly.

"We would appreciate it." said Diego then turning to Shira. "Won't we?"

"Yes, we would." said Shira.

The two sabres followed the herd as they headed back to their home.

Peaches looked at louis, wondering why he said it was a good idea that the sabres should take the baby back to its herd.

(Hope you injoyed)


	8. Chapter 8

The time of night fall was near and the light of the burning sun began to fade. Diego and Shira decided to stay with Manny and his herd for the night and continue their journey in the early mourning. Shira was laying in a cave with the baby sleeping in between her two front legs. The tigress then heard a small sound of a twig snapping and turned back growling at the cave of the entrance.

"Easy kitty." said Diego as walked in with a bark like bowl with water inside that he sets beside Shira. "Water, you need it." Shira only nudged back to him.

"I don't want anything from you." said Shira.

"Fine die of thirst." Said Diego as he bent down to pick it up in his mouth and turned back to the entrance.

"Wait." said Shira as Diego turned to her. "The kid may get thirsty."

Diego set the bowl back down beside Shira.

"Thank you." she said.

"You know you have a way of saying thank you that sounds like drop dead." said Diego.

"Its a gift." said Shira.

Diego just rolled his eyes. he stared down at the kid like a hawk looking down at his prey.

"What?" Shira asked.

"Nothing." Said Diego. "your just.. really good with him."

"Thanks." said Shira. "I remember when i was a cub, my mother used to always cradle me like this."

"Really?" asked Diego.

"How about you?" asked Shira.

"Huh?" asked Diego.

"About... your family" said Shira curious to know.

"My family." He said "well, me and brother would spend the day together, our day would play fight and race each other all day.""My mom would always give use bath every time we got home, I would always be first.""My dad after a long day of hunting, he'd bring home a big juicy gazelle, we would eat it down to the bone.""Bu when me and my brother got older and when our leader Soto took over the pack the humans came, the killed most of us including my mother, father... my brother."

"I'm sorry." said Shira hearing the that Diego had faced.

"Don't be." said Diego. "Its not your pack so its not your concern."

"Well it is to me." said Shira.

"How?" asked Diego.

"Cause I lost my mother the same way." Shira explained.

"Oh... well what happen?" asked Diego.

"We were out hunting and a couple of humans attacked us." explained Shira beginning to frown. "We tried to get away but... when I looked back... She was killed."

Diego began to feel sympathy for the grey fur as she too suffered the same as he did.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Diego.

"Guess we have something in common." said Shira.

"Yeah." said Diego. "Well get some rest.""We have a long journey tomorrow."

As Diego turned away and fell asleep Shira looked down at the baby who was still fast asleep. She felt that she and this kid had something in common both having to lose their mother. She thought back to seeing the women in the river, shes trusting her with him but she didn't know that she was going to deliver him to her leader. Shira faced two choices that holds the fate of the kids life.

(I hope you enjoyed and please review and comment)


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at the time of dawn Diego yawned and stretched his paws awakening from his slumber. Diego looked over to see Shira still sleeping with the baby curled up to her chest. The orange sabre came up to the two sleepers.

"Hey." he said tapping his paw on Shira front leg. "Wake up."

Shira moaned and yawned as She awoke.

"Come on." said Diego as he moved toward the cave entrance. "We better get back on the road."

"Oh, right." said Shira as see picked up the baby and put him on her back and got back on all fours. The tigress followed Diego out the entrance of the cave.

The two tigers walked along the path to half rock till Manny, Elie and Peaches came across them.

"Going already?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah." said Diego. "We kinda gotta get going."

"Well you two have a good trip." said Manny wanting them to leave. "It was nice having you."

Ellie shrugged Manny with her trunk.

"You two be careful out there." said Ellie "Your always welcomed to back anytime."

"Thanks." said Shira. "Thats really sweet."

"Bye little fella." said Peaches tickling the baby with her trunk as the little guy hugged it tightly. "I'll miss you."

"Well bye." said Diego as he and Shira continued on.

"Goodbye." said Manny as he and Ellie went the other way.

"Manny." Ellie said sternly.

"What?" asked Manny.

But as the two parents continued on Peaches kept watching the sabres walk out out of site. She wanted to help the baby get home.

"Hey Peaches." said Louis as he came up to her. "Wanna go hang out."

Peaches didn't answer. She simply walked after the two tigers.

"Peaches..." asked Louis. "Where are you going?"

"To help return the baby." she answered back.

"What?!" asked Louis as he ran after her. "Your kidding right, I mean your dad Isn't going to like it when he hears this."

Louis then just rolled his eyes and followed Peaches.

Deeper into the day Diego and Shira came to a large cliff that over looked a land of snow and pine trees.

"Half rock ain't too from here." Said Diego. "We're be there in a day."

"Great." said Shira satisfied with the news. "Ramous will be happy to see us."

"I should say so." said Diego.

"I was talking about me and the kid." Shira smirked as she headed down the path. Diego followed insulted by the tigress followed her. But then heard the noise of of a small stick snap. Diego turned to the bushes behind them to see them shaking as if some one was hiding behind them. Diego crouched down ready to pounce at what ever it was. The tiger took one last stepped and then pounce into the bushes roaring. There was a frighten scream from a familiar molehog.

"Don't eat me please." he begged.

Diego had found both Peaches and Louis hiding in the bushes.

"Oh, uh hi." said peaches with a nervous grin on her face.

Shira came up and saw the two teens.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked.

"Well...uh...we were..." Louis explained yet shivered in fear of being eaten whole by the tiger.

"Me and Louis were wondering if we could... tag along with you two."

"No" said Diego as the two turned the other way. "Go home."

"Aw come on." said Peaches.

"Well you heard him." said Louis walking the other way.

"Why can't we come?" asked Peaches coming up to the two.

"Because." said Diego turning to look at the teen. "Its to dangerous... an the last thing we need is for a angry mammoth father to deal with."

"Aww, please." begged Peaches. "we can stay out of trouble."

"Look." said Shira. "We don't need help, so go home."

the two sabres ran down the path as peaches watched in sadness as the two sabres.

"Well now what?" asked Louis looking up at her.

"Come on." she said as she headed down the path.

"Peaches wait." cried Louis, but Peaches refused to listan. Louis just rolled his eyes as he followed her.

(Hope you like it, please comment and review)


	10. Chapter 10

{sorry for the long wait, But i have to study for finals so, I hope you enjoy this chapter.}

Meanwhile Diego walk through the snow and had came to rocky hills and ice burg mountains. Shira kept thinking to herself of the choice she was making, it was all she could think about. She was beginning to like the baby and beginning to like Diego it was beginning to become hard to do as command. Shira looked back at the baby who napped on her back and sucked on his thumb. She tried to push away the feeling but it was just too hard. Diego all of sudden stopped as Shira came to a halt.

"What is it?" asked Shira.

"Humans." answered Diego looking down at the tracks of humans indented in the snow. "And its still fresh."

"So they're not too far off." guessed Shira.

"I would say so." said Diego. "Wait."

Diego scouted ahead and climbed up a hill. He saw in not too far a distance the human herd.

"Oh no." he said.

"What is it?" asked Shira coming up to Diego.

"Closer then we think." said Diego.

"Now what?" asked Shira.

Diego turned turned to the ice berg and saw something useful. "Wait." Said Diego as he ran up to find a a cave entrance. "We're in luck."

"What is it?" Asked Shira as she came up to Diego.

"Looks like a tunnel." Explained Diego. "It could be a short cut." "Wow." said Shira impressed with Diego's find. "Nice work tough guy." "Uh...thanks." Said Diego smiling inside.

Shira's ear suddenly twitched hearing a small sound of a voice. She looked back

"Whats wrong?" Asked Diego.

Shira carefully set the baby to the ground and moved stealthily toward the source.

Shira growled, baring her sharp teeth, She bent down taking one last step. Shira then pounce with a load roar that echoed through the area. A scream was heard, It was the molehog himself Louis. Shira stopped herself.

"Louis." Said Peaches coming into the clearing.

"You two?" asked Shira.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of ice cracking. The four looked up to see the ice above was beginning to break and soon to fall.

"QUECK EVERY IN!" Yelled Diego grabbing the baby in his mouth and ran to the entrance. Shira, Peaches and Louis rand as fast as the could as the ice and snow began to fall. Diego and the baby had reached reached the cave by that time.

"COME ON, HURRY!" yelled Diego.

The three ran as fast as their four legs could carry them but only Shira and Peaches had the cave just in time as the entrance was then blocked by the fallen ice and snow.

"Louis!" cried Peaches as her site of Lois was.

Peaches was concern but luckily a small tunnel under the fallen ice and snow.

"I'm okay." he said poping out of the front of the tunnel trail."I'm okay."

"Great." said Shira looking at their fallen. "we're trapped in a cave."

"And if we find our way out I'm sure there a a hundred pound Mammoth daddy going to stomp on us." said Diego looking back at the two teenagers who had fallowed them.

"Sorry." said Peaches.

"What do we do now?" asked louis.

"We go through." suggested Diego looking down the tunnel. "Stay together, someone could get lost in these tunnels.""lets go."

Diego stated down the tunnel as Shira, Peaches now carrying the baby on her back and Louis followed the orange sabre. Louis looked as the small light gap above that was soon blocked by a small berg of ice. Louis then looked back and saw the others ahead of him. He gasped and quickly ran to keep up.

"Hope you enjoyed, please comment and review."


	11. Chapter 11

( hope you enjoy this chapter.)

The four continued down the ice cave. Louis was nervous looking all around at his surroundings shivering inside. He then look to his left and gasped in fear. For he saw a fish with razor sharp teeth looking as if he was going to attack him.

"Phew." Louis sighed in relief that it was frozen. As he turned to his right he gasped again for he then saw a carnivorous dinosaur frozen in the ice as well.

"Hey molehog!" called Diego looking back at Louis. "Keep up!"

Louis quickly ran to keep up with Diego, Shira and Peaches.

"Stay close will ya?" asked Diego. "Its hard enough to keep track of one baby."

"Hows he doing up there?" asked Shira looking up at peaches.

"He's fine, right little guy." said Peaches looking behind at the baby who sat on her back. The baby only giggled as peaches tickled him with her trunk.

"Be careful with him." said Shira.

"don't worry." Said Peaches look down at the white tigress. "What could happen?"

Peaches walked under a ledge of ice that scoops the baby off the teen mammoths back as he slid down a slide of ice.

Shira stopped seeing a hole in the ice wall that looked to be a the only way. But she and the others then see the baby sliding toward the hole and fell through.

The four gasped and ran toward the hole to see the baby slide down the ice tube sliding down side to side till he was out of site.

"Come on!" said Shira as the four jumped down the hole sliding after him.

"This is why I travel underground!" cried Lois sliding down on his stomach hitting bumps on the way. The baby was in the lead as four try desperately to keep up to the baby. Diego tried to stay on his paws but slipped and landed on his stomach. Shira slid on her four paws as she was gaining on the baby.

"Oh no!" cried Peaches looking ahead.

Shira looked ahead from the baby to see a curved edge like a ramp.

The five went up the curved ramp flying through the air and into the mouth of another cave with a ice floor. Shira was coming near to catching But before even have a change to grab the baby in her mouth they came to two separated caves. The baby was then caught by a curved ice thats separated the baby from the tigresses path and into the right cave in which Peaches and louis followed while Diego and Shira slide into the left cave. Peaches and louis were gaining on the baby. Peaches reached out her trunk and grabbed the baby.

"Gotcha." said Peaches lifting half her trunk into the air looking up at the baby. Peaches then gasped for ahead was a light ahead.

"No, no" begged Peaches as she and Louis came closer and closer to the light. "NO!"

Peaches and Louis were shot out of the hole outside of the the ice mountain and the two landed in a pile of snow.

Peached groaned after landing in the pile of frozen water that is.

"You okay little guy?" she asked the baby she still held in her trunk. "Louis, where Louis?"

Peaches all of a sudden heard some mumbling beneath her. Peaches got back up on her four wooly legs and stepped back to see Louis was under her.

"Louis!" she shrieked. "I am so sorry, are you okay?"

Louis struggled to get up on his two legs.

"I'm okay." he said holding his head with his right hand, feeling dizzy. "I'm fine."

"Wheres Diego and Shira?" she asked.

The two looked all around but saw no sign of Diego and Shira.

(Please comment and review. Can't wait to do the next chapter.)


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile the two sabres continue to slide down the ice until finally they crashed into a large pile of snow. Shira was the first surfaced out of the snow as she shook the snow off of her white fur. She looked all around and saw no sign of Diego, Peaches and louis.

"Diego!" she called. "Peaches, Louis?!"

Just as Shira began thinking that she lost them Diego popped out of the snow. Shira turned to see Diego pulling himself out of the deep snow pile.

"Diego." she said as she went up and helped Diego out of the snow.

"Thanks." said Diego.

"Your welcome." said Shira.

Diego looked all around but saw no sign of Peaches, Louis or the baby.

"Wheres the kids?" asked Diego.

"They must have went through the other cave." Said Shira. "And the baby's with them."

"What?!" shrieked Diego looking at Shira with a shocked face. "Great, now what?"

Shira turned and looked ahead to see a rock cave.

"We go that way." explained Shira.

The two sabres went into the cave and inside the walls were drawn of the hunts of animals and humans. Shira looked at all the cave paintings drawn by humans. Shira then all of a sudden came to a stop as one grabbed her attention. For there was a white sabre mother and her daughter. Shira frown remembering that day. The last day she was ever with her mother. Diego looked back at Shira who stared at the cave wall.

"Shira?" He asked as he walked back to her.

Diego then saw that she was staring at the cave painting. Mainly the the mother and cub.

"Is this..?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered frowning, closing her eyes and looked down.

Diego felt so sorry for her. She lost someone she had love just as he did.

"The humans took her away from me." she explained. "I hate them for it but..."

"Its the kid isn't it?" asked Diego.

"Yeah." She answered. "We both lost someone important to us and as much as I wanted his herd gone, when I saw his mother in that stream... I... I couldn't."

Diego looked up at the wall. he saw above a painting of two sabres with there two parents. It reminded him of his lost family.

"I feel the same way." He said thinking of his family.

Shira turned to him and then looked up at the painting. She thought about how the two had something in common and how her feeling for him had grown. Although her will to obey Ramous, She wanted to tell Diego of how she feels about him.

But little did she know that Diego was thinking the same thing. Diego looked over at the white tigress. He felt so strange looking at her. everything from her white fur to her blue eyes was so beautiful and that he had something that he wanted to tell her. He approached the tigress.

"Shira." he said as she turned looked at him. "Theres something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Shira.

Diego took a deep breath know what he was about to say would go against his pack.

"Shira." he began. "Your the most beautiful sabre I've seen in my life and I'm so happy just to be with you, and that well...I love you, more then anyone in the world and I want to be with you."

Shira nearly burst in tears, speechless. A smile then appear on her face as she walked up and began rubbed against him as she walked around him, purring. Diego began to purr himself from the feeling Shira was giving to him as she nuzzled him.

"I love you too." She responded as the two departed. "More then anything."

The two nuzzled each other purring. They were becoming closer to each other. vary, vary close.

(I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)


	13. Chapter 13

Far from the ice mountain and back to the forest where Manny and his herd was, the alfa worries for Peaches is missing.

"Peaches?!" he called out. "Peaches, where is she?"

"Relax Manny." said Peaches. "I'm sure shes close by."

"Its sundown Elie." explained Manny. "She should have been back by now."

Just then he saw the other teen mammoths passing by.

"Hey guys." He said as he walked up to the five teens.

They stopped as the Alfa came up.

"Have any of you seen Peaches?" asked Manny.

"Peaches?" asked Ethan. "Uh... last I saw she was following those two sabres."

"SHE WHAT?!" yelped Manny.

"Yeah." said one of the others. "She followed the tigers."

"She is in so much trouble!" said Manny as he walked away the opposite direction the five teens came on the brown dirt road and headed to find Peaches.

"Busted" one of the female said.

Meanwhile Diego and Shira continue to walk together through the cave hoping to find a way out. The two were silent yet when Diego looked back at Shira she would smile at him, he would do the same.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." said Shira.

But in truth after what had happened when the two confessed their love for each other and mating she had something else to tell him.

"Hey Diego." she then said.

"Yeah?" asked Diego as he turned back to her.

"Well..." began Shira trying to tell him but then decided to wait.

"Well what?" asked Diego as the two stopped for a moment.

"Have you ever thought about... being a father?" asked Shira.

Diego was a bit shocked at the question and confused at how to answer.

"I don't know about that, Shira." answered Diego. "I never thought about having kids, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." explained Shira.

"Maybe in the future, but right now we have to focus on getting the baby to Ramous." explained Diego.

"Yeah." answered Shira not feeling like it was a good idea anymore.

"Come on." said Diego as he walked ahead. Shira followed thinking to herself that she would have to break the news some time to him. Shira followed Diego. Diego thought to himself of what he was doing. He's leading them into a trap, but because he loved her so much he couldn't do it anymore but his loyalty to Soto kept standing in his way.

"Look!" cried Shira looking ahead.

Diego looked up to see light at the end of the cave.

"It may be the way out, come on." Said Diego as the two rushed to the light

(Sorry if its short, but I hope you enjoy and theres a big surprise at the last chapter.)


	14. Chapter 14

(sorry for this to take so long because of finals, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.)

Diego and Shira arrived through the bright light and found themselves outside the rock cave back to the treeless land of snow and ice desert wit the sun in the far distance.

"Its good to be out of there." said Diego thankful to be finally out of the cave.

"Yeah but wheres Peaches and louis?" asked Shira seeing no sign of the two teens.

"I don't know." said Diego. "But we have to find them and fast."

The two sabres moved quickly to find there friend where ever they were.

Meanwhile far to the back of the ice mountain Peaches and Lewis search for Diego and Shira.

"Diego!" Peaches cried out. "Shira!

Not one sound was heard and they were no where to be seen, Only the tall ice berg to her right that blocks the suns light making a tall shadow and far ahead nothing more then flat snow ground.

"I don't see them anywhere." said Louis

"I hope there okay." said Peaches.

The baby began to sob a bit missing the two tigers

"Hey don't cry, little guy." said Peaches as she whipped the tears from his face with her trunk. "We'll find them."

"Come on maybe there around the corner." said Lewis referring to the edge that was far ahead from them.

"Lets go." Said Peaches as headed forward to see what lies on the other side.

Meanwhile on the side of the berg of ice Diego and Shira head to the edge as well.

"Peaches!" Shira cried out hoping they would hear it. Her voice echoed and luckily caught the ears of the two teens.

"Did you here that?!" asked Louis curious of the noise.

Peaches smiled knowing that voice.

"Guys!" she called out.

Just as Peaches, the two sabres heard Peaches

"You hear that?" said Diego turning to Shira.

Shira peered ahead. She saw a shadow of a mammoth that sprouted on the corner.

"Its them." Said Shira as she ran to see. "Come on!"

Diego followed the tigress to see if it was the two teens and the baby around the corner.

"Guys!" Shira cried out.

Far to the back of the berg Peaches heard the sabre.

"Diego, Shira!" Peaches cried as she began to run to the edge of the ice wall. "Louis come on."

"Hey wait up!" Louis said as he ran as fast as he could.

"Guys!" cried Shira as she and Diego came closer to the corner.

But when they came around the corner they stopped dead in their tacks for they found themselves in front of an angry Manny who glared down at the two tigers.

"Alright you two." he said. "Wheres my daughter?"

"We got separate." explained Diego. "She's either somewhere out here or shes trapped in there."

"Or what?!" asked Manny hearing what the tiger had said.

"Hey guys!" said Peaches as she and louis came up behind her father but then gasped whens she saw him.

"Dad!" she said as he turned to look at her with a angry look on his face.

"Peaches what were you thinking going beyond the valley?" asked Manny. "Especially alone."

"Shes uh... not alone sir." said Louis.

"You don't count weaner." said Manny turning to him.

"And theres my place." said Louis.

"Dad, I can explain." said Peaches as her father looked back at her. "Me and Louis were just wanting to help Diego and Shira return the baby."

"By placing yourself in danger of being speared by a human?" asked Manny sternly.

"Uh... can we get going." asked Diego.

"No!" answered Manny looking back at the two tigers.

"Look." said Shira stepping in. "Peaches is safe with us."

"Oh and how is that?" asked Manny. "Your two sabres."

"Dad please." begged Peaches.

Manny saw the baby who sat on peaches back, he sighed finally giving in.

"Alright." he said. "But I'm coming along, got it?"

"Got it." said Peaches as she came up and hugged him for letting her anf Louis go with Diego and Shira. "thanks dad."

"Don't think that you won't be grounded for this." warned Manny.

Diego and Shira on the other hand were not sure about having the three with them. For if they were to have any hopes of ever getting the baby to Ramous They would eventually have to lose them anyway they could.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and review


	15. Chapter 15

A snow storm took its corse. The white flacks of snow were blown from the storms strong winds. A wolf like dog is seen sniffing the ground trying to pick up a scent. He turned and walked back to the human leader as he kneeled down and put out his hand of which the necklace of his wife laid. The dog took one sniff but couldn't pick up even a traced of a trail.

The man frown sadly as he looked ahead only to see fog and snow falling from the sky. He pounder over the thought that his family may be gone. One of his followers set his hand on his leaders shoulder as he looked back him, The others then turned and continued on as the man looked back down at the necklace, mainly at one that resembled his son, Thinking that he was gone tore him up inside knowing that he may never see his child again. He closed his fingers as his eyes closed as a tear emerged from his right eye. He then followed after the others.

Meanwhile the blizzard became worse as Diego, Shira, Peaches, Manny and Louis continued through. Shira was in the lead and the baby laid on her back getting cold from the winds. Shira looked back at him and then stopped.

"Guys." she said. "We have to get out of the wind, the kids getting cold."

"How much further?" asked Manny.

"Three miles to go." answered Diego.

"Well how are we getting out of the wind?" asked Manny.

"Hey guys." cried Louis as he pointed ahead.

Everyone turned to where to molehog pointed and through the fog they saw a cave.

"Come on." cried Peaches as she ran to the cave. The others followed her to escape the storm. The five settled into the cave awaiting the end of the storm.

Peaches and louis laid down beside each other. Shira laid down as the baby slid down Shira's side landing beside her.

"Now what?" asked Manny.

"Well I'm beat." said Diego stretching his paws. "We should stay here for the night and continue in the morning."

Manny then turned and went up to the two teens.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"We're fine dad." answered Peaches.

"Yeah." said Louis.

"Hey guys." said Shira as everyone turned to her with a surprised look.

The baby began to stand up and began to walk.

"I don't believe it." said Peaches amazed that the baby was now walking.

The baby walked toward Peaches and Louis But he then turned and walked toward Diego who stood at the mouth of the cave.

"No, no, no." said Diego. "go to them."

The baby didn't listen but simply continued to walk toward the sabre. The toddler then leaned forward catching Diego's front leg hugging it tightly. He looked up at Diego smiling. Shira couldn't help but smile herself.

"Ok." he said as he turned the kid around. "Go to them."

The kid walked toward Manny but then fell.

"Keep practicing little guy." said Peaches as she wrapped her trunk around the baby and moved him toward her.

Louis couldn't help by frown that Peaches payed more attention to the baby then him. He felt a tad jealous. He moved away from Peaches and curdled up at the back of the cave and sighed.

Shira turned to Diego turned back at the outside and laid down. Shira got up and walked toward him. Shira snuggled beside Diego as he turned to her. The two smiled both being with the one they loved most in the world. The two then nuzzled each other.

Yet little did they know that they were being watched by two grey furs spying on them from the cover of the storm. The two saw Shira with Diego they knew that Shira had now betrayed the two then headed back to half rock to tell Ramous the news.

(I hope you enjoyed, Please comment and review)


	16. Chapter 16

"WHAT?!" Roared Ramous standing on a rock cliff hearing the unpleasing news of Shira. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yeah." Said one of the followers who had witnessed Shira with one of Soto's. "Seems Shira's a traitor to our pack."

Ramous glared angrily of one who he had trusted has proven even more to him she is of no use.

"What should we do, Ramous?" one of his loyal followers asked.

"How far are they?" asked Ramous.

"Three miles." a grey fur answered.

"Good." Said Ramous. "Tomorrow we get our revenge and deal the traitor."

The next day back in the cave where Diego, Shira, Manny, Peaches and louis slept. Shira woke up right beside Diego. She nudge him trying to get him to wake up. Diego yawned and woke from his slumber.

"Morning." he said but only to get shushed by Shira.

Shira got up and crept toward Peaches who was still fat asleep. She carefully took the baby in her mouth and lifted out of Peaches trunk. "Come on." she whispered.

The two ran out of the cave and headed for half rock.

Peaches groaned as she awoke. She turned and gasped as she saw the Baby was gone. When she looked up she saw that Diego and Shira were gone.

"Dad." she said nudging him awake.

"Huh wha?" said Manny as he awoke, he then yawned. "What is it Peaches?"

"Diego and Shira are gone." she said.

"What?!" asked Manny as he flashed awake and turned to entrance.

Louis then woke up.

"Hey whats going on?" asked Louis rubbing his eyes. "Hey wheres Diego and Shira?"

"They must have left without us." said Manny.

"But why?" asked Peaches.

"Maybe they just went to get breakfast?" guessed Louis.

"Or maybe the kid is breakfast." said Manny.

"What?!" gasped Peaches.

"Maybe they weren't trying to get the kid back to his pack but more to their pack." said Manny

"What do we do?" asked Peaches worried that the baby is in trouble.

"Come on." he said. "We got to get the kid and fast."

The three walked out of the cave and went to find Diego and Shira.

Meanwhile far ahead Diego and Shira came near half rock.

"We're almost there." said Diego as he looked back at Shira who was frowning sadly. "Whats wrong?"

"Diego." she said. "I... I can't go through this."

"Why not?" asked Diego.

Shira thought back to the women's face, she trusted her with her baby and the fact shes betraying that trust and letting her loyalty for her pack get the best of her she couldn't bare it anymore.

"Diego... I don't want to do this." Shira explained. "I..."

Diego looked up and and saw Soto standing on a high cliff.

"Get down." he cried as he ran to the cover of rocks ahead as Shira followed.

"What is it?" asked Shira. "whats going on?"

Diego was silent trying find the strength to tell her.

"Shira." he then said. "Theres an ambush waiting for you at the bottom of half rock... I was leading you to it."

explained Diego closing his eyes guilty for what he had done.

Shira was speechless and hurt from hearing this.

"You..." she said in pain.

"Shira." he said. "I..."

Shira then ran away from Diego with the baby.

"Shira!" he cried.

But it was no use, Shira refused to listen to him.

Diego sighed in guilt. But all of a sudden was knocked to the rock wall and held there by a mammoths trunk. It was Manny and behind him were Peaches and Louis.

"Where the baby?" Manny asked sternly.

"He's with...Shira." said Diego in a chocking voice.

"And where is she?" Asked Manny.

"Dad." said Peaches."Stop!"

"Stay out of this Peaches." Manny demanded. "Where is she?!"

"I...d-don't ... know" answered Diego. "She r-ran off- t-that way."

Manny back up as Diego fell to the ground breathing heavily. As The three began to head in the way Shira went but Diego ran and stopped them.

"Wait." He said.

"Get out of the way!" Manny said.

"Look." said Diego. "I need your help, Shira and the kid in trouble."

"Why should we help you?" Manny asked sternly.

"Don't do it for me." said Diego. "But for the kid, their both walking into a trap."

Manny thought for a moment of weather he should help Diego.

"Dad, please." said Peaches wanting to help Diego.

Manny sighed and gave in.

"Alright." He said. "Whats your plan?"

Meanwhile Shira kept on running through half rock feeling so betrayed of how Diego did this to her. Shira then slowed down and stopped. She looked back at the baby who just stared back her, Shira sighed sadly knowing that she was going to do what Diego nearly did, and she wasn't willing to face that guilt of getting a child killed, She decided to do what was right and find the babies herd and give him back.

Suddenly her ear twitched from a sound of a movement. She turned but was slashed by a sabres paw. Shira fell to the ground. She looked up to see Ramous and the other pack members.

"Welcome Shira." He said. "We've been waiting for you and I see you brought the baby to us, Well done, But its a shame that you had to betray us."

Shira just glared at Ramous.

"Now." he said looking at the baby who was behind Shira. "Its breakfast time."

As Ramous raised his paw to kill the infant Shira then snapped.

"NO!" Shira roared as he slashed her paw with her sharp claws in Ramouses face.

Ramous roared in pain as Shira quickly grabbed the baby in her mouth and ran past. Two of the grey furs tried to block her but Shira jumped over the two and kept on going.

"AFTER HER YOU FOOLS!" Ramous commanded as he and the pack chased after Shira.

**{Hope you enjoyed, two chapters left, please comment and review}**


	17. Chapter 17

Laying on three rocks ledges facing each others Soto and the pack await for Diego's arrival. The four orange fur tigers turn to see Diego walked into the clearing.

"Hello ladies." he said.

"Look who's back." said one of the followers.

"Diego." said Soto. "I was worried about you."

Soto jumped down from the ledge and walked up to his trusted follower.

"There's no need to worry." said Diego.

"So do you have the baby and the grey fur?" He asked.

"Even better." Diego answered.

"Even better?" asked the large sabre.

"Yeah." answered Diego. "Two mammoths."

"Two?" asked Soto. "How?"

"They followed us." explained Diego. "They have the baby right now."

"There." said the straggly follower looking ahead to see a teenage Mammoth.

"Don't give away your positions till we find the grey fur." warned Soto. "Even you, Diego.

Diego nodded as he Soto followed after.

Meanwhile Shira kept on running for her life as Ramous and the pack chase after her. Shira looked back with a glare. The tigress was determined to keep the baby safe from the jaws of Ramous.

Meanwhile Peaches and Lewis walked along holding a wrapped blanket that resembled a baby. Louis who was on Peaches back turned to see three sabres heading sleight for them.

"Uh... Peaches." he said shivering in fear.

Peaches looked back and saw the five charging sabres.

"Hold on." said Peaches as she ran as fast as she could as the sabres followed her.

Back With Shira and the baby who were still being chased by Ramous and his grey furs, holding the kid by the shirt in her jaws. She turned on the next corner and continued on but Ramous and the pack continued . She saw a log that was held by some rocks. Shira shrugged it hard as the log began to role off and toward Ramous and the pack. The alfa duck from the rolling log that then knocked the others back, landing on the ground uncurious.

Yet Shira looked back she Ramous who continued to chase her.

Meanwhile Peaches and louis continued to run from Soto and his pack. Peaches looked back still holding the wrapped blanket in her trunk to see the sabres gaining. And before she could look ahead the two fell down a snow covered hill landing on her stomach and slide down the hill.

The sabres ran down after the two but Diego didn't follow but stopped right at the edge.

"Wow!" cried Peaches seeing a rock ramp ahead.

Shira slide up the ramp and flew into the air. Louis fell off of Peaches back falling into the snow below. Peaches then let go of the object as it too fell to the ground. Peaches landing on a high cliff as she got back up and look down at the wrapped object that He turned to see the sabres running down the hill and getting closer. Louis gasped as he dogged under the snow ground and tunneled away, resembled a baby. Louis got out of the snow hole he made when landing saw the The sabres surrounded the wrapped object thinking they had got the baby. Soto walked in between the three and put his paw on the wrapped the baby and rolled it to reviled it was full of snow. Soto growled in anger as he slashed the object with his paw and then looked back up at peaches. Who gasped and ran.

"After her!" Soto commanded.

Meanwhile Diego saw that his plan was working he ran to the west side hoping to find Shira and the baby. Soto turned and saw Diego running on the top of the hill heading to the west side of half rock. He grinned evilly knowing that he will lead him to Shira and the baby.

Meanwhile Shira was still being chased by Ramous. Ramous was gaining on her. A rock wall lied ahead Shira ran as fast as she could before she jumped and landed on the rock wall climbing up to the top while still holding onto the baby. Shira began to slip down. She then leaped landing at the top. Shira set the baby down believing they were safe. As the tigress turned to see if Ramous was still down there she was then pounced on and pinned by Ramous himself.

Meanwhile Peaches was being chased by two of Soto's lackeys. Peaches then turned at a corner of a rock. When the three sabres followed they stopped as Manny who stood in front of them holding a log in his trunk then throw it at the three knocking them down off a cliff landing hard and uncurious.

"Peaches." said Manny as he went up to her. "You two alright?!"

"Dad don't worry." said Peaches. "Me and louis..."

She looked back but saw no sign of Louis.

"Louis?!" she cried.

Not too far from the two mammoths the teen molehog tunneled through the snow but them ran into a rock. As he circled around the rock a orange fur straggly sabre followed after him.

Meanwhile Diego rant the edge of a rock ledge as he looked all over for Shira but all that was in his sites were snow and rocks. He looked left and saw Shira pinned down by Ramous.

"Shira!" he cried as he jumped down landing on rocks below the ledge and ran to save her.

Ramous held Shira down with all his strength.

"Its a shame, Shira." He said putting his paw to her throat and push down hard chocking her. "I could have used you."

Just as Shira was about to run out of air Diego pounced on Ramous pushing off of Shira. The baby crawled up to Shira as Diego and Ramous wrestled each other, slashing their claws and bitting down. Ramous pushed back Diego who back away and stood in between him and Shira, protecting her with his very life.

Ramous glared seeing that this was the one. Ramous charged in attack as Diego pounced on him as Diego held Ramous throat by in his jaws. bitting down hard. Ramous then pushed off as Diego flew and landed at the edge but safe from the long fall below.

Ramous then pounced into the air and tried to attack one last time. Diego quickly moved out of the way as Ramous mist and fell off the ledge and hit the bottom ground hard.

Diego looked down and saw Ramous laying on the ground motionless. He smirked as he turned away and ran to Shira.

"Shira." he said. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Shira said.

"And the kid?" he asked.

"He's fine too." Shira answered looking at the baby curled next to her.

"Shira, I'm so sorry." Said Diego as he nuzzled the tigress he loved so much.

"Well, well, well." said a familiar voice.

Diego and Shira looked to the left and saw Soto approaching them.

"Two of who we're after." He said was a grin. "Diego let us clam our revenge."

Diego stood in defense of Shira and the baby.

"What are you doing?" asked Soto.

"Leave them both alone." demanded Diego.

Soto just chuckled.

"Then I'll take you down first." he threaten.

Meanwhile Louis who was still tunneling then surfaced believing that he had lost the sabres and hope that they didn't see them.

But Louis then heres a chuckle as he turned and gasped for one sabre walk toward him. Louis's back was up against a rock as the straggly sabre prepared to strike. The tiger then pounced as Louis screamed.

"Louis!" said Peaches as she grabbed Louis with her trunk and pulled them out of the way resulting in the sabre crashing into a hole in the rock and getting stuck.

"Peaches." he said in relief. "You came back."

"What do you mean?" asked Peaches. "You don't leave a friend behind."

"Come on." said Manny. "We have to find Diego and Shira.

The three then headed west to find the two and the baby.

Meanwhile Soto circles Diego growling as he growls back protecting Shira who laid behind him with the baby.

Soto then pounced at Diego who also pounced. The two collided and rolled before departing. Soto then tries to attack but Diego moves back and then swipes his paw across Soto's face. Soto becomes even more angered as he then pounces at the traitor again. Soto then hits Diego with one swipe of his paw as he then goes under lifter Diego's upper part of body and throws him. Diego slides on the snow ground and then hits a rock.

Soto then turns to Shira who tries to get back up on her four paws. He smiled menacingly as he walks toward her. Shira turns to see him approach her. Soto then gets ready to pounce on Shira as Diego gained his conscious and sees Shira against the wall, too weak to fight as Soto then pounces at her.

"No!" He cries as he get up and jumps in front of Soto stopping him from even laying a paw on Shira. And suffering a slash of Soto's claws across his chest. Diego then fell to the ground motionless. Shira was shocked and sadden by this sight. She then growled in anger regaining her strength. As Soto raised his paw to finish off Diego Shira pounced on him pushing him away from Diego. She slashed over and over as the slugged it out as the two both roared. By that time Manny, Peaches and Louis arrived and saw Shira fighting Soto. Manny turned and saw Diego laying motionless on the ground. He turned back at Soto with a glare.

Soto slashed Shira across the face as he then hears the sound of a baby as he turns to see the kid next to Diego's motionless body.

With a evil smile he headed toward the baby but Manny charged at him. Soto turned and saw him, before he could even react Manny knocked Soto with his tusk and he flew and hit the rock wall and lansded on the snow floor as above icicles stuck to the rock Shock from the impact. As Soto opened his eyes the icicles fell from where the stuck as Soto had frighten expression as the sharp ice stabbed him, ending his life. Manny looked away as he heard the sound of the stabbing.

Shira pulled herself back on her feet as she looks over at Diego who still laid motionless.

"Diego!" she cried as he ran to him.

Shira nudged him hoping he was alright. Diego's eyes slightly opened.

"Shira." he said in a whispering voice struggling to lift his head off the ground. "I'm sorry for this, I'm sorry for setting you up, Being with you the best thing that ever happened to happen to me."

"Stop it." she Demanded. "Your going to be alright."

"Shi-ra." he explained. "The humans will cross the pass soon, if they do you'll never get the kid home, you have to go."

"I can't leave you." Shira said beginning to tear up.

"You have to go." Diego said.

The baby put his small hands on Diego beginning sob.

"Hey Knock it off, kid." Diego said. "You have to take care of Shira."

The baby only hugged Diego knowing he will always miss him

Diego.

"Shira." he said."Get him home safe."

Shira whipped away her tear with her right front leg.

"I will." she said still sobbing.

"And one more thing." He said. "I love you, Shira."

"I love you too." Shira said trying hold back her tears.

Diego then passed as Shira began to cry laying on Diego. Manny and Peaches came to her side conferring the white tigress.

A few hours later, Shira, Peaches, Louis and Manny were leaving half rock and staying in a cave for the night. As Manny and Peaches settled beside each other they looked over at Shira who laid at the back of the cave.

Shira laid her head on Her two front paws as all she thought about was Diego and how he sacrificed himself for her. Having to lose every one she cared about she felt empty and crushed inside. Shira then felt something on her stomach. She looked back and saw the baby laying on her as he looked at her. Shira smiled back at the baby as he started to walk toward her, He then tripped and grabbed on to the sabres face hugging it tight as Shira eyes shut and smiled, tears began energing from her eyes, as she enjoyed the moment and hoping that one day hopefully that she would be a mother.

**(One last chapter, I hope that you enjoyed this,Please comment and review)**


	18. Chapter 18

A week later humans were reaching the pass. As they were about crossed between the ice not too far from them Shira, Manny, Peaches and louis see them from far ahead.

"There they are." said Shira standing on a snow hill.

"Hear that little guy?" asked Peaches looking back at the baby on her back.

"Yeah." said Louis also on Peaches back looking at the baby as he pated his head. "Your almost home."

"Okay." said Manny. "You three stay here, I'll take the kid to them."

"No." said Shira as she leaped down from the snow hill. "I'll do it, I was the one who took him, I'll take him to them."

"You sure?" asked Manny.

Shira nodded her head, wanting to keep her promise she made to the baby's mother.

Peaches reached the with her trunk taking the baby off her back an in front of her.

"Bye little guy." she said tearing at the fact of the baby leaving and that she'll never see him again. "I'll miss you."

She brought the baby closer to her as he hugged her. Louis slid down Peaches trunk as he stood in front of the baby.

"Well... bye little guy." he said.

The baby then took him in arms and hugged the molehog.

"Take care." he said.

Peaches then set baby as Shira took the baby in her jaw and set him on her back as she quickly ran to the peak to give the baby back.

"I'm going to miss that little guy." said Manny whipping away a tear from the corner of his eye.

Meanwhile the humans were crossing between the two snow ledges facing each other.

The leader walked behind the others still dreading over losing his family. He stop and turned looking down at a foot print the in the snow. He took on last look at the necklace knowing he has to move on no matter how bad he didn't want to.

He kneeled down setting the necklace down on the snow ground. His eyes shut tight in sadness.

He then looked up and saw Shira coming over the hill. He quickly got up holding his spear in defence.

While back with the others one of the dogs looks behind and begins to bark and run back as the others turn and see the tigress as they charge back.

The man continues holding his spear to Shira who stills climbs up. But when the man sees his son on the sabres back he looks surprised.

The others still charge toward as one man raises his spear over his head ready to throw it at Shira.

The man then turned back and stopped his men as he turned back to the tigress as she took the baby in her jaw and set it down. The kid then walked to his dad as he kneeled down spreading his arms out as the baby came close he hugged him tightly as the other surrounded them relieved that their youngest member had survived.

Shira just smiled at the site of the family reunion. Shira then turned to leave but then turned when she she heard the baby cooing. The father set the kid down on his small feet as he walked toward Shira.

Shira walked up to him as the baby hugged her for the last time. Shira began to nuzzled him in return. The man came up to Shira and kneeled down as he put his wife necklace around Shira's neck thanking her for returning his son to him safely to him.

Shira only smiled in return. The Man then picked up the baby and walks through along with the others.

Shira watches as the humans crossed to the other side.

"I'll miss you, kid." she said softly.

"So will I."

Shira recognizing that voice looks behind her and was surprise for she sees Diego alive, walking up the hill limping a bit.

"Diego!" she cried as she came up to him and nuzzled him happy that he was okay.

Diego stared over at the humans leaving. The baby seeing him okay then puts his his hands to his eyes and reviles them like Diego showed him. Diego closed his eyes putting his left paw over his left eye and revealed it as he waved goodbye.

The humans were then out of site as Diego turned to Shira.

"Diego I thought.." she explained. "I thought that..."

"It doesn't matter." said Diego. "A least were together."

Shira smiled as the two nuzzled each other.

Manny, Peaches and Louis watched the two reuniting, happy for both of them.

"They look so cute together." said Peaches.

"Yeah." said Louis. "You know, I think they'll be alright."

"Come on." said Manny as he turned around. "we should get back."

Peaches turned to follow her father.

"Uh... Hey" said Diego.

Manny, Peaches and Louis looked back and saw Diego and Shira approaching them.

"I don't suppose you got room in your herd for two more?" asked Diego.

Manny thought for a moment of having two sabres in the herd.

"Sure." said Manny believing that having two sabre in the herd wouldn't hurt.

"Acutely." said Shira stepping in. "Make that six more."

"Six?" asked Diego confused at what Shira meant. "But there's only two of..."

Diego then remembered what happened in the cave. He saw Shira smiling at him.

"Wait do you mean?" he asked.

Shira then laughed.

"Thats right tough guy." She said. "Your going to be a daddy."

Diego was surprise and speechless that he was going to be a father of four cubs.

Manny was also surprise and a little worried about this, having four cubs in the herd may cause trouble. Yet Peaches on the other hand was exited.

"Oh my gosh." she said Shrieking joyfully. "I'm going to have causins."

"Causins?" asked Shira curious as to what she meant.

"If you apart of the herd then your apart of the family." explained Manny. "So what do you say?"

"As long as I'm with Shira, I'm more then willing to." answered Diego looking at his new Mate, Shira as the two nuzzled each other.

"Come on." She said. "Lets go home."

The five then began their journey back to the herd as a new life ad future awaited Diego and Shira.

**(That concludes the last chapter of Ice age Diego and Shira, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and I'll see ya next time.)**


End file.
